


Surprises Of The Night

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Dreams have been plaguing AJ, and he finally confesses to his wife what is going on. A dinner with his brother and sister in law later, AJ gets his dreams fulfilled.





	Surprises Of The Night

In a home not far from the hustle and bustle from Los Angeles, the male occupant inside was tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn’t get ideas out of his head, or his brain to calm down. He sighed, and got out of bed, not wanting to disrupt his wife’s sleep. The gentleman went down to his living room and put  _ Friends  _ on for the umpteenth time, and tried to settle his brain. 

“Why the hell am I having these thoughts? I am straight as hell for crying out loud” AJ mumbled to himself, as he tried to focus on the tv, and not his racing thoughts. 

“But the thought of Kevin and Kristin, with Rochelle and I is so damn hot!” his brain told him, and AJ groaned. 

He watched tv for another hour, before getting up to try and go back to bed. He turned to go up the stairs, and got a surprise when Rochelle was coming down. It was only 3am so he looked concerned up at his wife. 

“What’s going on Ro?” AJ held his hand out, and she took it, smiling softly. 

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s not often that I wake up to a cold bed. Usually it’s you on your back snoring enough for one of your concerts” Rochelle grinned softly, and AJ groaned. 

“Couldn’t sleep, having massive racing thoughts, and ideas that won’t leave me alone” AJ complained, and Rochelle chuckled lowly. 

“Figured that, I'm guessing they are naughty, due to your impressive tent you have going on there my love” Rochelle snickered as AJ blushed bright red. 

“Maybe ..... I just don’t want to hurt you, if I tell you what they are” AJ looked down at Rochelle, who had cuddled against his chest, both sitting on the couch,  _ Friends _ still on in the background. 

“You know I am open minded babe, what is going on in that head of yours?” Rochelle leaned up and kissed AJ’s cheek. Said man swallowed, and cuddled his wife closer. 

“Foursome, us and Kevin and Kristin” AJ got out, and Rochelle’s eyes widened. 

“Damn Alex, how long have you been thinking about that?” Rochelle asked, and AJ whimpered softly. 

“On and off for about a month now” he admitted, and Rochelle nodded. 

“You want to approach them, ask if they want to join us, or try and forget about it?” AJ shook his head, knowing he couldn’t forget about this. 

“Want to ask them, until I hear a response, the thoughts will just keep coming” Rochelle murmured her agreement, and AJ groaned loudly. 

“Okay, we can invite them off tomorrow night for dinner, see if things come up, and see where the night goes” AJ nodded, and the two went back to bed, AJ finally able to get to sleep. 

Six hours later, AJ texted Kevin to see if he and Kristin could come over that night for dinner. A few minutes later, he got a positive response, and his stomach jumped, a grin coming to his face. 

“Ro, they said yes!” AJ called, and he went into the kitchen to help his wife figure out dinner for that night, and his thoughts kept drifting to what might happen that night. 

A number of hours later, Kevin and Kristin rang the doorbell to AJ and Rochelle’s home, happy to have been invited over to spend time with the younger couple. 

“Hey Bone, how are you?” Kevin asked, as AJ opened the door, smiling happily. 

“Good, doing well. Happy to have the break we are on” AJ replied, and he hugged Kristin, who went to find Rochelle. 

“Good I am glad to hear that. Everything else going well?” Kevin peered at the tattooed man, who smiled seeing the concerned look on his oldest brother’s face. 

“Yes Kev, I am doing good. Haven’t touched alcohol in months, it’s hard, but I have gotten to a good place” Kevin nodded, happy to see the clear look in AJ’s brown eyes. 

“Alright, I am smelling some good stuff, what have you two been working on?” Kevin asked, as AJ lead him to the kitchen, where Rochelle was finishing dinner, Kristin helping her. 

“Chicken, mashed potatoes, and veggies. Figured a comfort meal would be amazing tonight” Kevin grinned, and the two men worked together to get the table set, and drinks out. 

“So glad you two could join us tonight. It’s nice to just get time as two couples, and not the entire group” Rochelle smiled, as they all dug into the food. 

“We had no plans, so when AJ texted Kev, it seemed like the best idea to do. Love that we don’t live that far from each other. Sucks that the other three are in different states” Kristin grinned, before asking Rochelle for the recipe for her chicken, which the younger woman was happy to share. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Kevin asked, and AJ got a deer in headlights look, and he looked at Rochelle, who shrugged softly. 

“Umm, we can discuss that after we eat” Kevin and Kristin looked at each other, wondering what AJ was trying to say. 

The meal passed seamlessly after that, and the two couples soon settled down in the living room, the wives laying against their husband’s chests. Kevin and Kristin could see AJ was hemming and hawing over something, and Kristin looked up at Kev, who rolled his eyes. 

“Alexander. What is going on?” Kevin looked at his younger bandmate, who got a spooked look on his face, before he swallowed harshly. 

“I have been having naughty thoughts and dreams, and they won’t go away. I knew that if I didn’t at least ask, they would not stop bothering me” AJ admitted. Kevin and Kristin looked at each other, before smirking. 

“I’m guessing your dreams are us in a foursome?” Kristin asked, and AJ nodded. He looked down, carding his hand through Rochelle’s hair. 

“I’m in” AJ’s head shot up, and he gaped at his oldest brother, who bit his lip, and nodded. AJ looked at Kris, who also said she was in, and he looked down at his wife, who pulled up and off his chest. 

“We are entirely too dressed for this. Let’s get up to the bedroom, I don’t want to give a show” Rochelle went over and pulled Kristin into her arms, and dragged her to the bedroom, Kevin taking AJ’s hand and following behind their wives. 

AJ was the last one, and turned around, locking the door. He turned back, and smirked seeing the three people in front of him. He stripped his clothes off, and Kevin nearly drooled seeing his cock for the first time. 

“Kev, I thought you were straight?” AJ asked innocently, and Kevin growled softly, before pinning him to the door. 

“I’ll show you how straight I am” he growled, and AJ shook, groaning happily. Rochelle had pushed Kristin on the bed, and the two were running their hands down each other, slowly undressing themselves. 

Kevin pushed his pants down, and wrapped his large hand around AJ’s cock, causing the younger man to whine loudly. The taller man pushed his lips onto AJ’s silencing him. The two battled for domination, before Kevin took over. AJ groaned happily, as Kevin’s hands never stopped fondling his cock and balls, before he swiped AJ’s pre onto his finger, pulling away, and tasting it, groaning. 

“Fuck you taste amazing!” he moaned, and AJ smirked. 

“There’s more where that came from big bro” AJ reminded him, and Kevin immediately grunted. He flipped AJ over, and started fingering his hole, whispering how much he wanted to have AJ under him, how good he was going to be for his big bro. AJ shook, and nodded. 

Meanwhile, their wives were about halfway undressed, and Rochelle took Kristin’s pants off, scoffing seeing the soaked panties. She leaned down, squeezing Kristin’s breasts, before whispering in her ears. 

“How badly have you wanted this? Guess it was a good thing that AJ had those dreams, and wanted to act on them. It’s kind of sad that you are so damn soaked already” Kristin blushed and nodded, as Rochelle lowered her panties, and stuck her fingers in Kristin’s wet folds, the older woman arching into her fingers, whimpering softly. 

“Going to get you off just by my fingers, don’t want to eat you out tonight. Then I think we are going to share husbands. Want to be with AJ?” Rochelle looked down, and smirked at Kristin nodded eagerly. 

Rochelle used her fingers to get Kristin off, squeezing her breasts at the same time, occasionally going for her hair as well. Kristin whimpered and whined, rutting against her sister wife’s fingers. Soon Kristin whimpered out Rochelle’s name, and the younger woman shoved her fingers in Kristin’s mouth, forcing the older woman to taste herself. Kristin moaned around Rochelle’s fingers, said woman smirking at her. 

Across the room, Kevin had gotten his cock in AJ’s hole, and was thrusting in and out of his hole, smirking at AJ’s whines and moans. 

“Like this AJ? Like me on top of you?” Kevin whispered in AJ’s ears, grinning at his nod. 

“After I blow into you, do you want to be with my wife? Want to shoot your load into Kristin?” he taunted, and AJ’s eyes widened. 

“Please Kev, please let me be with Kris. I am sure that you and Rochelle will enjoy each other as well. Please Kevin, please” AJ softly begged, as Kevin continued pounding his ass, whining softly. 

“Of course, baby, can’t wait to hear you screaming my wife’s name as you let go into her” Kevin cooed, before he groaned feeling himself get close to the edge. 

“Close Alex” Kevin warned, and AJ nodded. Soon enough Kevin cried out  AJ’s name as he let go into him. AJ groaned feeling his hole get filled with Kevin’s warm seed. Once he was soft, Kevin pulled out, and AJ turned around, both men seeing their wives naked and leering at them. 

“Get your ass over here Alexander” Kristin used her index finger to tell AJ to get his butt to the bed. Rochelle got off the bed, and ground up on Kevin, who groaned loudly. 

“Damnit Rochelle, why the hell you  gotta do that?” Kevin whined out, as he felt Rochelle take his hand and drag it along her pussy, which was sopping wet. Kevin pulled up, and licked his fingers, moaning at the taste. 

AJ crawled on the bed, and got on top of Kristin, who smirked at his hard member. She leaned down to squeeze it softly, and AJ nearly collapsed on top of her. 

“Fuck Kris, are you trying to kill me?” AJ growled, and Kristin grinned. The younger man pushed her on the bed, and kissed her fiercely, silencing her. 

Rochelle dragged Kevin to the bed, laying down next to Kristin. Kevin got on top of her, and looked over at AJ, the two men smirking, before looking down at the women below them. Kristin suddenly flipped her and AJ, and the tattooed man was looking shocked up at her. 

“Decided I wanted to ride your cock instead of you putting it in my pussy the normal way” Kristin explained, and AJ nodded, moaning loudly at the thought of her bouncing on his cock. 

Kevin looked at his brother under his wife, and groaned loudly, before focusing back on the woman under him. Rochelle grinned, and smirked. 

“Are you going to fuck me, or just look at what’s going on next to you?” she teased, and Kevin growled again. 

“Are all McLean’s cheeky as hell?” Kevin complained, as Rochelle chuckled softly. 

“Hey, you’ve dealt with AJ for years, you should have expected it would rub off on me as well” she snarked back, and Kevin nodded ruefully. 

He soon eased his cock into her folds, while Kristin slid on top of AJ’s cock, both Richardson’s starting to fuck or tease the couple below them. AJ and Rochelle looked at each other and grinned, before focusing back on the couple on top of them. 

“You like having your husband on his back next to you?” Kevin grunted, as he leaned down to whisper in Rochelle’s ear, and grinned as she trembled and nodded. 

“Yes Kevin, love that you and Kris are on top of both of us” Rochelle whimpered out, feeling him pounding her pussy slowly.

“Are you going to ride my cock, or what here Kris? I’ve been on kiddie rides that are faster than what you are doing right now” AJ smirked at the woman above him, who growled loudly. 

“You want me bouncing up and down on your cock? Then you can’t let go until I say, and heaven help you if you let go  before, I say so” Kristin grunted, looking down at AJ, whose eyes widened, and he nodded vigorously. 

Kevin chuckled as he heard the conversation, continuing to slowly fuck Rochelle. He could feel his cock slowly growing again, and he grunted, speeding his movements up. He felt Rochelle’s juices coating his cock, and knew that she would be exploding around him as he let go in her. 

“God Kristin, you look amazing!” AJ grunted out, as he watched her go up and down on his cock, knowing he was edging himself, trying to stay good. 

“Wait! I want something; I want Kevin and AJ to blow their load into a cup together, so I can drink both of their seeds mixed together” Rochelle piped up, and all action in the room stopped, with Kevin and Kris looking shocked at Rochelle, while AJ smirked. 

“God the look on your face Kevin. Should have told you that my wife liked to drink cum from a cup, instead of it being shot into her, or her getting filled with it. Oops?” AJ smirked at Kevin, who was still looking slack jawed at the younger woman below him. 

“Cups on the nightstand next you” AJ said helpfully, and Kevin looked over to see the large cup sitting innocently on the side table. He blinked at the size of it, before looking at AJ. 

“How much do you  fucking cum man? That cup is huge” Kevin looked at AJ, who smirked. 

“ Oh I’ll blow a couple rounds in there before letting her drink. Keeps her on edge” AJ whimpered as Kristin sank completely down on his cock. 

“Kris, I am about to blow, so I need the cup, now” AJ warned and Kris looked at her husband, who reached over to grab the cup, handing it to her. Kristin pulled off, and put the cup around AJ’s cock, and told him to let go. 

“KRISTIN!” AJ exclaimed, as he felt his load shooting into the cup, hearing it sloshing around. He panted as his cock softened, and emptied. Kristin pulled the cup away and her eyes widened, before the two looked at Kevin and Rochelle. 

“Give me that cup, I am unloading” Kevin whimpered out, as he pulled out of Rochelle, who was already licking her lips. She watched as Kristin again held the cup as Kevin unloaded into it, yelling out Rochelle’s name. The cup was pretty much filled with both boy’s cum, and Kevin was about to give it to Rochelle before AJ stopped him. 

“She has to beg for it, she can’t just have it” AJ looked at his wife, who whimpered, but nodded. 

Kevin looked down and smirked. Rochelle whined, and went to her knees, looking up at Kevin, biting her lip. AJ pulled Kristin into his arms, and they smiled watching the scene. Kristin really wanted to see Rochelle drink all that cum. 

“Want this Rochelle, want  our cum?” Kevin waved the cup in front of Rochelle, smiling as her eyes followed the cup. She nodded, and Kevin grinned.

“Beg me for it, beg me to drink this cup” he ordered, and Rochelle whined. 

“Please Kevin, please let me drink yours and AJ’s cum. I really want to taste your cum combined with my husband’s. I crave to drink the cum out of a cup, I love how it feels going down my throat. Please Kevin, please” Rochelle begged, and Kevin looked at AJ, who nodded. 

“Drink it all” he ordered, and she nodded, taking the cup. The three watched as Rochelle gulped the cum down, before pulling the cup away, and showing  them it was empty. She licked her lips, and grinned happily. 

“How did it taste?” Kristin asked curiously. 

“Really good. I could tell the difference between the two. Kevin’s is a tad bit saltier than AJ’s but both combined were amazing!” Rochelle beamed happily at the two men who blushed lightly. 

“Damn that was better than my dreams, thank you all for letting this dream come true” AJ looked at Kevin and Kristin, who nodded. 

“No problem Alex, we enjoyed it as well. If you want it again, we would be more than happy to come back over” Kristin offered, after looking at Kevin. 

“Yes please!” Rochelle whined, blushing as the three chuckled softly. 

“Me thinks this will become a regular thing, maybe” Kevin mused, and smiled at his wife, AJ, and Rochelle. 

“I wouldn’t mind it in the least” three nods told AJ that they agreed with his statement.

The two couples snuggled into bed together, Kevin and Kristin opting to stay the night. They all cuddled, excited for a possible future of doing this more often. The four kissed each other goodnight, before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Life was looking pretty damn good for the two couples. 


End file.
